A Stolen Kiss
by Call me Mad
Summary: We never did find out Fang's oppinion on his and Lissa's kiss.....


Hola people! This is my first story on here and I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy and please tell me any mistakes I may have made. Oh and this was more than three pages on Micro Soft. It looks so much smaller on here.

**A Stolen Kiss**

A _Maximum Ride_ short story set during _School's Out-Forever_.

Summary: We never did find out what Fang thought of his and Lissa's kiss……

(FPOV)

I was looking for Iggy during study hall. It was then that I discovered that going from classroom to classroom can be potentially harmful to my mental health.

Hoping that Iggy hadn't set of another bomb, I ducked into the first class room I saw. I looked around the horribly yellow room for a moment and, unless he was hiding under a desk, Iggy was not in the room. Getting ready to move on to the next room, I turned back to the door and discovered that it was blocked by a pretty girl with red hair and freckles. _Lissa._

"Hey," she said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Hey," I replied, trying to move around her so that I could continue with my search for a certain blind pyro.

Unfortunately, Lissa decided that right then was a great time to make a move, and move she did. _Right in front of me_, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," she said, batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously up at me.

"Umm.......I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," I told her uncertainly.

As if sensing my uncertainty, she took a step closer to me and whispered, "Well maybe this will help you make up your mind."

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, she pushed me against the wall. She then proceeded to stand up on her tip-toes and _kiss_ me. Not knowing what to do seeing as I've never kissed a girl before (unless you count Max when I was half dead) I slowly snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I tilted my head so as to kiss her better.

_Wait, why am I kissing this girl that I just met yesterday?_

Suddenly I found myself wishing that this redhead was Max. This desire puzzled me. Why would I want to kiss Max, my almost sister? Ever since she had kissed me on the beach I've been thinking about her a lot more. Ever since that day I've been noticing a lot more about her. Whenever she's flying she looks so in tune with the world around her and peaceful. I've noticed how whenever I tell a joke or smile her whole face lights. Or whenever she's taking care of the flock her beautiful chocolate brown eyes are filled with love. You would not believe the effect just these little details have on me. It's as if the sky has been covered with clouds for days then suddenly the sun peaks out its face.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a figure at the door. _Max._ Even though I wasn't sure how I felt about her a moment ago that all changed the second I saw her face. Her first reaction was curiosity, then shock, then pain. The pain turned to anger so quickly that I wasn't sure if it was even there. _And she looked so beautiful._

You know you have it bad when you think someone looks beautiful if they are as mad as Max is right now.

I saw her take her hand off the door and walk quickly away. I pushed Lissa away slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Then, without even looking at her I mumbled a quick and probably unintelligible, "Sorry," and rushed to the door. I chased Max down the hall, but she either didn't notice me or didn't care. When she ducked into the girls' bathroom I paused, not knowing if I should wait for her to come out or go find Iggy.

I decided that I really needed to go find Iggy. The fate of the school possibly depended on it. I walked quickly away from the bathroom where the girl I liked, maybe even loved was. Not seconds later I heard the classroom that I had just exited open and close and then hurried footsteps running away. Why does _my_ life have to be so complicated?

the end

Please review! While flames aren't helpful in the slightest, I always find them funny to read, so flames are excepted.


End file.
